You Will Never Be Mine
by CertainlyNotGay
Summary: Elsa has yet another nightmare and Anna comforts her. Anna finally admits her feelings, but only in whispers once Elsa is asleep. Who knows what would happen if she found out? Elsanna. Icest.
1. Nightmares and Whispered Admissions

**Helloooooo fellow readers! It's been a while. My Elsanna ideas have been collecting dust, but I decided to type them up and finally upload one so…here you go! Enjoy and a reminder that Frozen is not mine!**

* * *

 _A wild-eyed Hans lifted his sword, prepared to kill the woman on her hands and knees in front of him. Elsa heard the metal behind her, but didn't make a move to stop him. The blonde on the floor was only now a broken mess of the person she was mere seconds ago, because of that one sentence ringing in her head. Anna was dead, and nothing mattered anymore. Elsa's emotions had gone from miserable to unbearable. Hans would only be releasing Elsa from her tortured thoughts. Anna was dead, because of her. And Elsa had died with her._

 _Just when she accepted her fate, a familiar voice called out to her, "Elsa!" Elsa turned around, her eyes wide as she watched the frightening scene in front of her. Anna had stepped between Hans and Elsa, but something went horribly wrong. Anna hadn't frozen fast enough._

Elsa woke up with a gasp, her chest heaving. A pair of slender arms instinctively pulled her closer, their head nuzzling into Elsa's shoulder. The blonde felt hot tears run down her cheeks, the images replaying through her mind. She whimpered, shutting her eyes tight when the young woman next to her shifted, waking up slowly.

"E-Elsa?" Anna's sleepy voice was laced with worry.

The older woman didn't reply, soft sobs escaping her. Anna lifted a hand to wipe away the tears from Elsa's face. After Elsa's return from the North Mountain, nightmares had tormented the queen. Anna had shown up one night, comforting her sister, and after that, came every night, wordlessly climbing into the sheets.

"You're shaking…" the strawberry blonde whispered, wrapping both arms around the crying woman. Elsa let out another choked sob, holding onto Anna like a lifeline. Anna patiently waited for her to calm down, rubbing Elsa's back.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa finally opened her teary eyes, ice blue meeting teal. Anna's eyes shined with a beauty that put the moonlight to shame.

"I had another nightmare…" Elsa admitted in a hushed, fearful voice, "you…you protected me from Hans…but you hadn't frozen fast enough and his sword—" she abruptly stopped talking, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

Anna was quiet, and after a moment she said, "I'm here, Elsa. And I'm okay, see? I'm not injured." She paused, moving a stray strand of hair from Elsa's face. "I'm okay." Anna repeated, smiling warmly.

Elsa sighed then nodded, her breathing calm once again. Anna made a mental note to talk to Elsa about the nightmares some other time. The young queen relaxed, murmuring a "thank you" before drifting off to sleep. Anna watched her for a while more, before pressing a soft kiss to Elsa's cheek.

"Anything for you…" she whispered, smiling sadly. Anna rested her head on Elsa, and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. The buzzing feeling she had prevented her from doing so, thinking about the moment her lips touched Elsa's soft skin. Anna sighed, opening her eyes and blinking up at the ceiling. She listened to the strong heartbeat next to her. Anna lifted her head to look at Elsa, her breath stopping at the sight. Elsa was glowing. Not literally, but the way the moonlight shown on her face and hair made her look like a goddess. The blonde smiled softly in her sleep, free from nightmares at the moment.

 _"_ You're so beautiful...and selfless." Anna whispered, stroking Elsa's face lightly. There was a feeling of longing in Anna's chest, a longing to hold Elsa and comfort her, to be there for her. "I..think I love you..more than sisters should." There was no response from the peaceful woman next to her. She snuggled close to Elsa, falling asleep after one more whispered sentence. "You're perfect…but you will never be mine…"

Once Anna was asleep, Elsa's eyes opened slowly. She looked at the now sleeping redhead with shock. Elsa remained awake the rest of the night, her mind reeling with questions.

* * *

 **Alright! Please tell me if I should continue or give up writing and go live in a cave. Reviews are greatly appreciated! FIST BUMPS FOR EVERYONE! FromTimeToTime is out! Peace!**


	2. Love Is An Open Door

**Hiiii! I decided to continue the story! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited, you guys got me so excited I started dancing hehe... Anywayyy, just to let you guys know I'm not sure how many chapters it will take, but I intend to eventually finish this. Now without further ado, I proudly present chapter 2!**

* * *

 _Anna was sitting in her room, combing her hair. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled, smiling when she saw it was Elsa. Elsa walked in with determination, coming at a stop near Anna. The redhead put her comb down and stood up. "Is there-woah!" Elsa took Anna into her arms. "Elsa, what are-" Elsa interrupted Anna, pressing a finger against her lips. "Anna, Anna my love..." She cupped her cheek, looking into Anna's eyes. Anna laughed softly. "C'mon you stinker, aren't you gonna kiss me already?" Elsa chuckled, "You're too impatient for your own good." Both women leaned in slowly, less than an inch apart when..._

Anna woke up and instantly regretted it, disappointment washing over her. "Ugh...noooooo..." She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly and reaching out to at least touch the real Elsa. The other side of the bed was empty, halfway done _._ Anna found a note on Elsa's pillow. "There was an early meeting I had to attend. ~Elsa" Anna frowned at the formality, but shrugged it off. Elsa _was_ a queen and queens had their duties.

 _I'll just meet her for lunch later._ Anna thought, getting ready for the day. Anna busied herself, spending time with Kristoff and Olaf, with Sven in tow. After their kiss, the princess and the ice harvester had a sweet relationship. It lasted a few weeks before Anna called it off. She didn't return his feelings as strongly as she first thought, and didn't want to string him along. Kristoff, though heartbroken, understood, and the two remained friends, though it took a while for them to pass the awkwardness.

The group had gone on an "adventure" as Olaf liked to put it. They had a picnic, walked around and bought chocolate, much to Anna's delight. She hadn't forgotten about lunch with Elsa, but Olaf had begged her to stay, and she couldn't say no to the snowman. By the time the sun was setting Anna was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crash onto Elsa's bed and fall asleep in her arms. She had a bag of Elsa's favorite chocolates to make up for missing lunch, and was giddy to finally get to be with Elsa after a long day.

To Anna's dismay, the door was closed. There was another note hung on the doorknob. "Anna, I will be working on paperwork. Please do not wait for me, as it will take a while. ~Elsa" Anna frowned again at the formality of the note, and dejectedly went to sleep in her own room for the first time in about a month, tying the bag of chocolate to the door with the ribbon on the bag. Normally, she would have searched for Elsa all over the castle but she was way too tired now. Anna didn't even pause to see if Elsa was inside, too sleepy to check. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

Elsa let out a shaky breath as she heard Anna's footsteps recede. She didn't want to do this, but it was for Anna. Elsa locked the door to her room. "Love is an open door..." She sang shakily, as the room turned cold, yellow tinted icicles forming on the walls.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems short, I'll try to make a longer one next time. Also, tell me if I need to improve on anything, I will have only the best for you lovely readers. FIST BUMPS FOR EVERYONE! FromTimeToTime is out! Peace!**


	3. Beware The Frozen Heart

**Hello again readers! I made this chapter a bit longer for you all (like I said I would). Will Elsa confront Anna? Does Elsa love Anna back or will this be a one-sided Elsanna? These questions will be answered...next chapter! Haha, kidding. Chapter 3 here we go!**

* * *

Two more days passed by in a similar fashion. Elsa would wake up early and go to sleep late at night, leaving notes for Anna with excuses as to why she wouldn't be there. Anna got more and more frustrated with every note, and on the third day she had enough.

Elsa paced from one side of her room to the other, her hands clasped tightly, knuckles white. She was having a conversation with herself and it wasn't going well.

 _You know she won't wait forever, tell her the truth._

 _But what if she can't handle it? No, no...I can't._

 _What will you do then? You'll just hide? Or run away? My my my, the queen is afraid-_

Elsa jumped when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She composed herself quickly, standing rigidly with her back towards the entrance. The door creaked open and someone stepped into the room.

"So this was the oh-so-important meeting you just had to attend?" a familiar voice asked in a firm tone.

Elsa turned around, meeting Anna's pained eyes, her own cold and emotionless. Anna lifted another bag of chocolates. "I was leaving this for you, a gift for handling with all those _meetings_."

 _Well...she's here..why not tell her..._

"Anna, I have something to tell you." Elsa's voice was steady, and sounded much more confident than the blonde felt. Anna noticed the frost beginning to form on Elsa's hands, which were once again trapped in gloves.

"Elsa...calm down." Anna stepped forward with her arm out to comfort Elsa and was shocked when Elsa stepped back, away from Anna's reach.

"Don't touch me." Elsa snapped. Anna's eyes widended, tears forming.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa, I just wanted to help-"

"Anna, I heard what you said the other night."

Anna's blood drained from her face. "How much did you hear?" She asked, nervous and fearful. Elsa took a deep breath, wishing Anna would still be able to love her after what she said.

"I heard everthing. Anna, these...foolish incestual desires of yours have to stop at once."

"Foolish?! Elsa, I lo-"

"Don't say it!" Elsa practically shouted. When she spoke again her voice was harsh. "I refuse to see you until these feelings cease to exist. Now, get out of my room." Elsa's hands were trembling, her powers about to overwhelm her.

"No! I won't leave. Elsa, we can work throught this! Together!"

Elsa felt a powerful surge of magic travel through her. She wrapped her arms around herself. _Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal don't feal concealdon'tfeel don't let it show!_

"Get. Out." Elsa repteated, on the verge of breaking down. Anna, being herself, stubbornly refused to leave again. She quickly walked forward and cupped Elsa's face, looking deep into her eyes. Elsa panicked as Anna leaned in, and quickly raised a hand to stop her. To Elsa's horror, shards of ice flew from her hand, grazing the side of Anna's face. Elsa saw the small beads of blood form and created a wall of ice, separating herself from Anna. The ice wall began to slide towards the door, pushing a shocked Anna out of Elsa's room and into the hallway.

Anna finally managed to react too late, and when she did she leaned against the cold surface, tears falling from her eyes. The tears stung her cuts, but Anna ignored it, the stinging in her heart was much, much worse. "You promised you wouldn't shut me out again.." Anna hit the ice with her fist, not creating even the slightest dent. She pressed her face to the ice, closing her eyes and sobbing. "You promised Elsa!"

On the other side of the wall, Elsa fell to her knees. She let her powers loose, the fury of thousands of storms ripping and shredding everything in Elsa's room. Elsa was in the middle of this storm, her own thoughts reflecting the destruction around her. Still, the ice and wind could not drown out the sound of Anna's sobbing no matter how strong the storm got. _I'm a monster. A danger to everyone...especially Anna, oh Anna...haven't you ever heard...beware the frozen heart._ Elsa let the storm around her rage on, for the cold never bothered her anyway. She had shut Anna out once again, and this time she not only lost her sister, but something more.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaand that's all folks! See you all next chapter! FIST BUMPS FOR EVERYONE! FromTimeToTime is out! Peace!**


End file.
